Ese tema no es de mi agrado
by Daliachicacereal
Summary: "Si no es por que Robin era su amiga, no hubiera dudado en romperle la cara en ese instante. Por culpa de ella y del fabuloso tema que se le ocurrió sacar a flote, no podía sacarse de su mente a cierto muchacho de cabellos azabaches y obscuros ojos verdes. –Buttercup...¡No los vas a creer!. –¿De que estas hablando Robin?. –¡Le gustas a Butch!.– Exclamo emocionada" .


_**¡Hola!**_

_**Este fic no tiene nada que ver con san valentin.**_

_**¿Por que?, por que este estúpido día me deprime. Pero aun así, feliz san valentin.**_

_**Las Powerpuff Girls no son de mi pertenencia, pero algún día lo serán, algún muy lejano día.**_

* * *

_***~No es un tema de mi agrado~***_

_._

Si no es por que Robin era su amiga, no hubiera dudado en romperle la cara en ese instante. Pero ¡vaya!, ella tenia la suerte de que eran amigas.

Aunque de todas formas la maldecía a cada segundo que la veía. No era que la detestaba, es más, ella era una de las grandes amigas de la azabache.

Pero gracias a ella y a ese horrible tema que no era para nada de su agrado, ahora ella misma se atormentaba cada día, cada noche y a cada instante.

Simplemente no podía sacarse de la cabeza esa pequeña conversación que tubo con la muchacha de cabello marrón, simplemente, no podía.

**_._**

**_*~Flash Back~*_**

_._

_El maestro dormía profundamente en su escritorio, ignorando todo el caos que se formaba en el salón. Las sillas volaban para allá y para __acá, las mesas estaba volteadas_

_y detrás de ella se escondían los nerds que eran bombardeados por volitas de papel proveniente de las bocas de los bravucones. Por otro lado, había algunos que solo_

_charlaban tranquilamente, o que se dedicaban a besuquearse, como cierta paraje de pelirrojos. O otros simplemente escuchaban música con auriculares o seguían el_

_ejemplo del maestro. También había dos personas que se dedicaban a solo discutir y arrojarse insultos y sillas._

_–¡Butterbitch, casi golpeas mi bello rostro!.– Grito el moreno que a la vez cogía otra silla y se la arrojaba a la azabache._

_–¡Por favor, no me hagas reír!.– Grito Buttercup esquivando la silla arrojada por el._

_–¡Vamos, sabes que soy hermoso!.– Dejo en el suelo la silla que estaba a punto de arrojar y camino hasta la morena que estaba al otro extremo del salón._

_–Si, tan hermoso.– Rodó los ojos y el moreno le sonrió seductora mente.– Deja de sonreír de esa forma, pareces un tarado.  
_

_–No te resistas a mis encantos_

_–¡Encantos mi abuelita!_

_–¿Por que eres tan difícil, muñeca?.– La sujeto de la cintura y la atrajo hacía el._

_–No soy una muñeca.– Se soltó del agarra del moreno.– Y no me vuelvas a tocar._

_–¡Uy, lo siento!. Olvide por completo que eras de porcelana.– Rodó los ojos._

_–¿Por que no te puedes callar?.– Butch abrió la boca para responder algún insulto o alguna frase sarcástica, pero un muchacho de cabello marrón lo interrumpió._

_–¡Hey Buttercup!.– La pelinegra volteo, sonrió y camino hasta el pupilo del muchacho dejando a un Butch con la palabra en la boca y evidentemente molesto._

_El si que era masoquista, solo se quedo allí parado, viendo como la joven de ojos esmeraldas charlaba animada mente con el chico de cabello marrón. Las ganas de golpear_

_al acompañante de la morena, no faltaban. Los celos lo consumían de pies a cabeza. Solo estaba allí, con el ceño fruncido, apretando los puños y dientes. Sin __ni siquiera_

_saber que la chica de cabello marrón y ojos azules, lo observaba sorprendida. Pues claro que ella había notado todo el extraño comportamiento de el y por más que lo_

_miraba una y otra vez, no lograba creerlo. El estaba celoso._

_Buttercup volvió a su pupilo que estaba junto con el de __Robin. Sin percatarse que unos obscuros ojos verdes la seguían con la mirada. Se sentó junto a Robin y sonrío _

_divertida al ver la expresión de asombro que aun Robin mantenía en su rostro._

_–Robin, ¿que diablos te pasa?.– Pregunto entre carcajadas._

_–Buttercup...¡No lo vas a creer!– Dijo ya saliendo de su estado de shock._

_–¿De que estas hablando?.– Arqueó una ceja._

_–¡Le gustas a Butch!.– Exclamo emocionada. La morena solo se quedo en silencio, observándola como si estuviera junto a una chica vestida de camarón._

_–Buena broma.– Sonrió._

_–¡No es broma!_

_–Eso seria imposible, Robin.– Su expresión cambio a una seria._

_–No, no es imposible. ¡Le gustas!.– Aseguro._

_–¿Te sientes bien?.– Puso una palma en la frente de Robin._

_–¡Es enserio!_

_–Ok...¿Y supuestamente como te enteraste de aquella estupidez?_

_–Cuando lo dejaste solo, para ir a hablar con Mitch_

_–No entiendo nada_

_–¡Hubieras visto como los celos se lo comían vivo cuando tu hablabas con el!.– Dicho esto, la sujeto de los hombros y abrió los ojos como platos._

_–Robin, estas completamente loca._

_–Buttercup, los observe todo este tiempo. ¡Te puedo jurar que estaba celoso de Mitch!_

_–Es ilógico. El me repite y me demuestra todos los días que me odia al igual que yo a el._

_–Pero...quizás solo lo hace para acercarse a ti, ¿no crees?_

_–No, lo único que creo es que te falta un tornillo._

**_*~Fin Flash Back~*_**

¡Por un demonio!. Su cabeza la estaba matando de tantas veces que la imagen del moreno se presentaba en ella. Sacudió la cabeza una y otra vez, y prosiguió

con su interesante actividad de ver televisión y comer palomitas de maíz.

Rayos, no había caso. Cambiaba y cambiaba de canal y en todos aparecía el rostro de ese fastidioso y guapo muchacho. Ya harta de la ridícula situación que

le jugaba su vista. Arrojo el control remoto contra la pared y este se iso añicos.

–Buttercup, por favor, no te desquites con el control remoto.– El tono autoritario de su hermana mayor se iso presente en el salón de estar. Buttercup volteo

y la observo con pesadez.

–¿Para donde vas?.– Dijo una vez que la miro de pies a cabeza con desconfianza. Iba muy bien, no, demasiado bien vestida para estar en casa.

–¿Que te importa?

–_Pff,_ de seguro te vas a besuquear con ese Rowdy de gorra roja.– Giro nuevamente su cabeza hacía la televisión en la cual ahora no daban más que comerciales.

–¿Quieres que yo te moleste a ti?.– Pregunto desafiante.

–No tienes con quien molestarme, querida hermana.– Seguía y seguía cambiando de canal sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía la pelirroja.

–¿A no?, por los pasillos de la escuela, rumorean acerca de ti y el Rowdy verde.– Sonrío picara. La morena volteo bruscamente.

–¡¿Que?!.– Grito. Se recargo con tanta fuerza en el sofá que este se fue hacía atrás con Buttercup incluida.

–¡Ha ha ha ha!.– Reía la adolescente de orbes rosas.

–¿Que les a sucedido?.– Bubbles pregunto que salía de la cocina con un delantal y una bandeja con galletas en ella.

–Nada, nada. En fin, me tengo que ir, adiós.– La pelirroja iso un gesto de despedida con la mano.

–Prepare galletas, ¿no vas a querer?.– Pregunto apenada. Blossom se detuvo en seco y corrió hasta su hermana pequeña.

–¡Dame, dame, dame!.– Dijo mientras trataba de quitarles las galletas pero era casi imposible por que Bubbles las había alejado de ella además de que mantenía

una palma en el rostro de la desesperada Blossom.

–Tranquila.– Sonrió.– Ten y llévales unas a Brick.– Dijo amablemente.

–¿Estas loca?, son solo mías.– Respondió mientras abrazaba a las galletas con cariño.

–Pareces un perro loco, Blossom.– Dijo Buttercup que ya estaba de pie y cruzada de brazos.

–¿Por que no mejor vas a fastidiar a tu novio?.– Chasqueo la lengua. Buttercup la observo con indignación y tomo unas de las galletas de Bubbles y se la arrojo.

–¡Vete al infierno!.–Grito enfurecida la morena.

–¡Yo no hago estas galletas para que las arrojen!.– Exclamo la rubia.

–¡Y tu vete a comer cucarachas, Bubbles!.– Grito mientras le arrebataba otra galleta y se la echaba a la boca.

* * *

–¡Joder!.– Fue el grito super sonico de la Puff verde que se escucho en toda la ciudad de Saltadilla.

–¡Cállate, Buttercup!.– Grito Robin que ya llevaba más de media hora, soportando las maldiciones de su amiga.

–¡Maldita sea!

–No se de que te enfureces, si todo esto también tiene parte de tu culpa.– Robin dijo.

–¡Fue su culpa!

–Sabes que también fue la tuya

–¡Yo no tengo nada de culpa!

–_Arg_, por favor.

–¡Ahora resulta que todo el mundo defiende a ese imbécil!

–No exageres.

–¡¿Exagerar?!. Hasta el desgraciado del maestro dijo que la culpa fue mía y el quedo como un santo, ¡que por supuesto no es!

–Ya da igual. De todos modos ambos tendrán que limpiar el salón

–¡Y eso es lo peor!

–De seguro que te mueres por estar a solas con Butch.– Sonrió picara mente.

–¡Dios, Robin!. ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir con ese tema?

–Buttercup. Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, ¡el estaba celoso!

–De seguro que fue una ilusión tuya.

–No fue una ilusión mía. Si quiero te lo demuestro.– Se cruzo de brazos y la observo desafiante.

–¿Y como me lo demostraras, oh gran Robin?.– Rodó los ojos.

–¡Hey Mitch!.– Grito la ojiazul al muchacho de cabello marrón que charlaba con unos amigos.

–¿Para que lo llamas?.– Buttercup pregunto confundida.

–¡Hola!.– Saludo el chico con una sonrisa.

–Charla con Buttercup.– Ordeno Robin

–¿Eh?

–Que hables con ella por unos segundos.– Miro hacía todos lados hasta encontrar la furiosa mirada verde obscuro.

–¿Y de que quieres que hable con ella?.– Pregunto ingenuamente.

–Cállate Mitch. Buttercup voltea disimuladamente.– La morena dejo caer un lápiz, cuando se agacho a cogerlo, su mirada choco con la de un muy enfadado

Butch. Trago en seco y nuevamente observo a sus dos amigos con una sonrisa.

–¿Lo notaste?.– Pregunto Robin emocionada.

–¿Noto que?

–Mitch, vete.– Ordeno la pelinegra.

–Entonces, ¿para que me llaman si siquiera me hablan?– Pregunto molesto.

–Mitch tus amigos te están buscando. ¡Ve, ve!.– Buttercup le dio leves empujones en la espalda hasta que estuvo lo suficiente alejado de ellas.

–Voltea de nuevo.– Robin dijo aparentando tranquilidad. Buttercup dio un suspiro y se volteo para "preguntar" algo a la compañera que tenia tras de ella.

–Hola.– Dijo sin siquiera mirar quien era. Su mirada ahora estaba sobre el tranquilo y sereno Butch.

–¿Crees que tienes la suficiente elegancia como para hablarme?.– Respondió la arrogante muchacha. Buttercup la observo con fastidio cuando noto que

era Princesa. Formo una mueca con sus labios y se giro hacía Robin.

–¿Notaste su cambio de expresión?.– Robin pregunto emocionada.

–Quizás no me estaba observando a mi

–¡Oh, vamos!

–Robin, estoy segura de que yo no le importo a el.

–Esta bien. Probemos de nuevo

–Robin, ya basta.

–¡Mitch, ven enseguida!.– Grito a lo que Mitch la observo con fastidio.

–¿Y ahora que?.– Pregunto molesto.

–¡Bésala!.– Ordeno la ojiazul.

–¡¿Que?!.– Dijeron ambos horrorizados.

–¡Que se besen!

–¡Ella es mi amiga!

–¡Robin, estas loca!.– Robin rodó los ojos y les dio un empujón que provoco que ambos juntaran sus labios. Todos los alumnos del salón, que hasta hace poco se

comportaban como animales, quedaron congelados, excepto, cierto moreno que estaba ya moribundo de los celos. Buttercup negaba rápidamente con la cabeza

mientras Mitch tenía los ojos como platos. Pero para la suerte de los dos o desgracia de Mitch. El beso fue interrumpido por un violento empujón que recibió el

chico de cabello marrón.

–¡No te le vuelvas a acercar!.– Grito Butch enfurecido a la vez que lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa.

Todos los alumnos quedaron con la mandíbula por el suelo. Sobre todo Buttercup, menos Robin, que sonría triunfante.

–¡Butch suéltalo!.– Grito la morena jalándolo de la camisa pero sin logro alguno

–¡Te lo dije Buttercup, el estaba celoso!.– Chillo Robin con una sonrisa.

–¡Robin!.– Dijo en tono de reproche.–¡Ayúdame!.– Robin suspiro y también fue a jalar a Butch para que soltara al pobre chico.

Butch soltó a Mitch, dispuesto a golpearlo hasta que quedara todo morado. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera elevar su puño. Buttercup y Robin se lanzaron

contra el.

–¡Suéltenme, par de locas!.– Grito mientras daba vueltas para sacarse de encima a las dos chicas que estaban sobre su espalda.

–¡Tu eres el loco!.– Grito Robin.

–¡Por poco matas a Mitch!.– Buttercup grito.

–¡Pero el te beso!

–¡¿Y eso que?!.– Pregunto la morena exaltada

–¡El no te puede besar!.– Protesto el azabache.

–¡El puede hacer lo que quiera!

–¡No, no puede, tu eres mía!.– Grito nuevamente. Robin noto que Mitch estaba en el suelo con un inmenso rostro de dolor y corrió a socorrerlo.

Buttercup se bajo de la espalda del muchacho y lo observo sorprendida, al igual que el resto de los alumnos. Mientras que el se abofeteaba mentalmente por

haber revelado tanto. Pero para suerte de Butch fue "salvado por la campana". El timbre sonó anunciando que comenzaba el descanso. Y aunque eso fuera lo

que más se esperaban todos, ninguno se movió de su pupilo a excepción de Buttercup, que estaba completamente roja. Tomo su cuadernos y su mochila,

olvidando cuanto lápiz tenia tirado por su escritorio, pero no le importo. Solo corrió hacía la salida siendo seguida por un montón de miradas.

* * *

Las clases acabaron. Dos muchachas caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela en dirección al salón, el cual Buttercup trendia que limpiar después

de clases.

–No sabes cuanto te odio, Robin

–¡Buttercup, ya te pedí perdón!

–¡Por tu culpa viví la vergüenza de mi vida!

–¿Que te hice pasar la vergüenza de tu vida?, más bien yo diría que te hice el favor de tu vida.

–Cállate

–Buttercup, vamos, ¿no vas a estar todo el día molesta?

–Puedo estar semanas.– dijo a lo que Robin bufo.

–Bien, para recompensarte mi "error", te ayudare a limpiar todo el salón y..

–¡No!

–¿No?, ¿por que no?

–Por que no.– Un pequeño rubor se formo en las mejillas de la chica.

–Ah.– Dijo con un tono de que ahora comprendía todo.–Quieres estar a solas con Butch.– Dijo mientras la golpeaba levemente con el codo.

–Déjame en paz, Robin. Y ahora vete que tengo que limpiar esa mierda a la cual llaman salón.

–Ok, ok. Cuando llegues a tu casa me tienes que llamar para contarme todo.– Sonrío y le guiño un ojo.

–Ya vete.– Rodó los ojos y entro al salón. Robin se fue dando brincos de la emoción. Buttercup entro al salón y frunció el ceño. El moreno estaba sentado en el

ultimo pupilo con su mirada divagando por la ventana. Ella trago saliva y suspiro, de su boca salio un pequeñísimo _"Hola"_ que no fue audible para el, que estaba

concentrado en sus pensamientos.

–Hola.– Volvió a repetir más fuerte. Butch se sobresalto, la observo durante unos segundos y nuevamente su mirada fue a divagar en la ventana. Ella negó con

la cabeza y tomo asiento en el primer pupilo, lo más lejos posible del chico. Buttercup se quedo observando al frente con las inmensas ganas de voltear a

ver al pelinegro. Giro un par de veces, pero el moreno seguía observando la ventana o también observaba la cerámica de vez en cuando.

Así pasaron los minutos con ella cada vez más desesperada por aunque sea algún pequeño insulto proveniente de los carnosos labios del muchacho.

–Hum...¿Butch?.– Arqueo un ceja.

–Dime.– Respondió este que planto la vista en ella.

–Creo que hay que limpiar, ¿no crees?

–Limpia tu.– Buttercup levanto ambas cejas.

–Te recuerdo que tu también tienes que limpiar

–Yo no quiero limpiar

–Pues vas a tener que limpiar igual

–Tu no puedes obligarme.– Buttercup tomo una gran bocada de aire, se levanto del pupilo y camino a paso firme hacía el muchacho pelinegro, pero en cuanto más

se acercaba, sus piernas más temblaban y todo el valor de hace algunos segundos se desvanecía.

–¿Que te pasa?.– Pregunto el extrañado al ver a Buttercup en medio del salón y con rostro de pánico.

–Nada.– Recupero toda su valentía y camino nuevamente con paso firme hacía a Butch. Cuando estuvo frente a el, se le quedo observando un rato. Pero el

ni cuenta se daba de su presencia.

–Disculpa.– Dijo molesta.

–¿Se te perdió algo?

–Tienes que ayudarme a limpiar

–Ya te dije que no quiero limpiar

–No me interesa, tienes que limpiar de todas maneras

–No lo haré.

–¡Tienes que hacerlo!.–Ordeno.

–¡No quiero y punto!

–¡Que lo hagas!.– El bufo y se levanto de su pupilo. En un pestañeo de Buttercup el ya no estaba. Volteo hacía el frente y vio la estela verde obscuro que iba de

un lado a otro, limpiando rápidamente.

–¡Listo!.– Grito molesto una vez que el salón estaba deslumbrante.–¡Me largo!

–¡Cobarde!.–Grito ella cruzada de brazos. El paro en seco y se giro para enfrentarla.

–¿Como has dicho?

–¡Que eres un cobarde!.– Repitió observándolo desafiante.

–¡¿Y por que rayos soy un cobarde?!

–¡Por que estas huyendo!

–¡No estoy huyendo de nada!

–¡Si lo haces!

–¡No, no lo hago!

–¡Eres un idiota!

–¡Y tu eres una tonta!

–¡Estúpido!

–¡Tarada!

–¡Imbécil!

–¡Bruja!

–¡Te odio!

–¡Te odio más!

–¡Yo te odio mu..– Sus parpados se ampliaron al sentir unos carnosos labios desesperados que estaban sobre los suyos. Se quedo estática, no podía separarse

de el, ya que la tenía sujetada por los hombros, aunque tampoco quería acabar con ese apasionado beso que ambos sostenían.

–Buttercup, me e quedado con tus libros...uh-oh.– Dijo Robin. Por el asombro dejo caer los libros al suelo, provocando un gran estruendo y haciendo que ambos

azabaches se separaran de golpe, sonrojados y muertos de la vergüenza.

–¡Robin!.– Buttercup dijo entre dientes.

–Uh... olvídalo, yo te los iré a dejar a tu casa.– Dicho esto, le guiño un ojo a la morena y giro sobre sus talones, y siguió caminando hasta su casa.

–Robin Snyder, siempre tiene la razón.–Murmuro para si misma con una sonrisa triunfadora.

* * *

**_*~¡Fin!~*_**

**_Feliz san valentin, de nuevo._**

**_Hoy también es el día de la amistad, así que, feliz día de la amistad ._._**

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
